


Drink My Scotch, Steal My Breath

by Melui



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Meetings, Ooh Kara's got game, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Stuck in a closet lol, SuperCorp, college party, karlena, whisky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melui/pseuds/Melui
Summary: Lena does not like college parties, cheap alcohol, douchebag fratboys, or sitting on sticky floors.She definitely doesn't like being chosen for Seven Minutes In Heaven....or does she?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 53
Kudos: 656





	Drink My Scotch, Steal My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! :)
> 
> Enough people have asked for more of this one, so, I'll be adding to it once I've finished the multi-chapter story that I'm working on at the moment. I would also quite like to see where this one is going to go!
> 
> Thanks for reading this and letting me know you wanted more! Your wish is my command <3

It was already dark out, the sparse streetlights casting an otherworldly glow across the wet sidewalk. Lena trudged down it, following Sam to the party she’d _insisted_ they go to, and regretting leaving their house. The rain was so fine it was almost mist, but it was heavy mist. It was running down her leather jacket and into her jeans, and she was sure her mascara would be running down her face within the next five minutes. There was a damp patch in her right sock from a puddle two blocks back, and she doubted that they’d have anything worth drinking at this party anyway.

She shoved her hands deeper into her jacket pockets and hunched over, her hood falling even lower over her forehead. The thought of spending her entire evening with a bunch of people she barely knew, and tolerated even less, wasn’t her idea of fun. Not when there was a perfectly good book, a mug of tea, and a soft blanket waiting for her at home.

“How much further?” she asked, her voice coming out rather spiritless.

“I think it’s just around the next corner,” Sam said, sheltering her phone screen from the rain as she checked the directions once more. She glanced up and saw the sign for Samuel St a few houses away. “Aha, there,” she said, pointing.

Lena squinted into the distance. “Mhmm,” she agreed.

“Oh come _on_ , Lena,” Sam cajoled, linking her arm through Lena’s as they started off down the street again. “You haven’t _ever_ been to a party and this is your final year at NCU! You can’t just… _not go to any parties_ throughout your whole degree. People will think you’re some kind of weirdo.”

“People _already_ think I’m some kind of weirdo, Sam,” Lena said, while Sam laughed, pulling her arm tighter. It was an old argument between them, and Lena knew there was nothing malicious in her laughter. Lena Luthor, the little sister of the mad Lex Luthor, was avoided by the majority of the student body. After Lex had poisoned all those people and gone to prison two years ago, it was like everyone collectively decided to pretend that Lena didn’t exist unless they wanted to hurl insults at her. Being judged by her brother’s actions didn’t sit well with Lena at all. It had made for a lonely two years at college, but now that she was in her final year, she looked forward to working at LuthorCorp down in the labs, where at least her name wasn’t a burden, and she could use it to do some real good. Repair the damage her brother had caused.

All she had to do was get through this last year. It was made much easier by Sam Arias, who had transferred to NCU from Metropolis half a year into Lena’s second, and not given two hoots about Lena’s less than stellar reputation. Lena had been sitting in a deserted corner of one of the quads, underneath a tree reading a book with her headphones on, and Sam plopped herself onto Lena’s blanket without so much as a hello. As Sam had told her later, she’d seen other students looking over at her with less than kind expressions during their shared classes, and decided she was intrigued by the quiet girl in the leather jacket and combat boots.

They’d been best friends ever since. Lena loved Sam, a friendly girl who seemed sad but had a heart of gold, and Sam loved Lena in return. Sam had given birth to a daughter, Ruby, when she was seventeen years old; she was used to being judged. They’d bonded over everyone else’s disdain for them, and flipped the bird at expectations. Sam was too friendly for everyone to dislike though, so once everyone got over their initial antipathy, people began to expect to see them together, and were nicer to Lena, if not exactly kind to her. She was eventually, at least, tolerated.

All the same, Lena would be out of here soon enough, anyway, and she’d never have to see any of them again. Except Sam, of course. She’d always have Sam, and Ruby. Lena loved Ruby too, who always climbed into Lena’s lap whenever she went to visit the little Arias family.

Lena was pretty sure that her showing up at this party tonight was going to cause at least a little stir.

“I’m going to go in search of alcohol as soon as we get there,” Lena grumbled, leaning into Sam, who laughed.

“I’ve got you,” Sam said, reaching into her other pocket and pulling out a hip flask. She passed it to Lena, who opened it and sniffed it.

“You brought me Lagavulin?” she asked incredulously.

“I’m not as rich as you so I couldn’t afford the several hundred-dollar bottles you usually buy, you whisky snob, but I thought this would do. It’s either this or the cheapest shit on campus,” Sam said. “Busch lite, Kamchatka, Two Fingers Tequila…”

Lena wrinkled her nose at the thought and stuffed the hip flask in her back pocket. “I don’t deserve you,” she said, wrapping her arm around Sam’s waist.

“No, you don’t. You really are a snob, but I love it really. I knew you’d walk right back out of this party if they didn’t have a decent selection,” Sam said, poking Lena in the side.

“You’re right about that,” Lena replied. “Is this it?” she asked with apprehension, as they came up to a house with bass thudding through the walls. As they stopped at the bottom of the path, a man opened the front door, staggered down the steps followed by two of his friends, and threw up into a bush. Once he was done, he turned around and his two friends cheered as if he’d scored a Superbowl winning touchdown, and they all raced back into the house. The sound of the door slamming echoed down the otherwise quiet street.

“I guess so,” Sam said, raising her eyebrows. 

They walked up the path, sidestepping the vomit bush, and pushing their way into the house.

The music was pulsing, some kind of electronic dance music that made Lena’s organs vibrate in her chest. She didn’t recognize it, but then again, she wasn’t entirely sure it could be considered _music_ at all. Sam was right, she was a snob, and she was proud of it if it means she didn’t have to listen to… _this_ , regularly. There were no overhead lights on, the only illumination coming from red LED lights stuck to the ceiling, giving the whole place the vague look of a brothel.

Lena pulled the hip flask out of her pocket and took a deep drink out of it, relishing the burn as the scotch made its way down her throat. She had no intention of sharing this with anyone except Sam, and luckily Sam didn’t even like whisky. They went in search of something for her to drink instead, and made their way to what they presumed was the kitchen, judging by the amount of people going in and out of one door at the end of the lounge. Lena’s boots were sticking to the floor, and she did not want to think about what she might be stepping in.

It was crowded and hot, but with well-timed stamps on people’s toes with her combat boots, Lena made her way to the fridge and yanked it open. She pulled out two bottles of beer with twist-off caps for Sam, and shut the door.

“Luthor,” came a snide voice over her shoulder.

She turned around and leaned against the fridge, rolling her eyes when she saw who it was. “Leslie,” she said.

“The fuck are _you_ doing at a party?” Leslie asked, looking Lena up and down, taking in her ripped black cargo pants with the chains hooked between belt loops, Arch Enemy hoodie, and the black leather jacket Lena was wearing. “You certainly look the part,” she said sarcastically.

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Could say the same about you,” she said. Lena often saw Leslie at rock shows, working the sound booth. They had a grudging respect for each other, being some of the only people on their degree course who liked heavy music. Somehow, Leslie’s shitty attitude had won her friends, and Lena had no idea how. “I got dragged here by Sam,” she said, passing Sam the bottles.

“Gotta say Luthor, didn’t think I’d ever see you at a party where kegs were involved. In fact, I think someone has probably lost a bet, now that you’re here,” Leslie said slyly, before downing a shot of bright green liquid.

“Their loss then,” Lena said, taking another deep drink of her scotch.

Half an hour later, Sam and Lena were stood around a table outside where Mike Matthews and James Olsen were playing beer pong with their non-dominant hands. Lena was feeling pleasantly buzzed on the whisky, although she’d avoided the ominous green shots. Someone had switched the music to some kind of skate punk, which suited her better than the house music they’d walked in on. She found herself swaying gently and nodding her head to the music as she watched James and Mike attempt to get balls in red solo cups filled with who knew what. She suspected it was Kamchatka mixed with… something. The smell coming from the cups was pungent.

Finally, James won, or lost, she wasn’t sure which, and everyone trooped back inside the house. Soon enough, Lena found herself sitting cross-legged on the floor in the lounge, jammed between Leslie and Sam, who was looking around.

“Who are you looking for?” Lena asked, leaning close so that Sam could hear her over the music.

“Nobody,” Sam bellowed in her ear, causing Lena to wince and slap her on the arm. “Sorry,” she said, only slightly less loudly. Her cheeks were a rosy pink after the beers she’d drunk, as well as several of Leslie’s green shots.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Could it be that redhead you never got the name of?” Sam reddened even more. It clicked. “Is this why you dragged me here? Because you want to find the random redhead?”

“Ohhh,” Sam said, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder. “Yes.”

“You’re such a useless lesbian,” Lena said, teasing. “Only you could bump into the same girl _seven times_ and not get her fucking name. How long do I have to stay and help you look for her for you before I can go home?”

“Another four hours at least.”

“Oh fuck off,” Lena groaned. Someone had already spilled their drinks on her twice, and the only thing making this frat party seem bearable was the scotch Sam had got her. In the corner, two girls were making out and were being cheered on by Mike and his football team friends. The air in the lounge was hot, humid, and heavy with the smell of weed and sweat, and people were constantly bumping into her back with their knees. The front door opened and closed when a new group of people arrived, but they must’ve gone into another room, because Lena didn’t see them.

There weren’t as many people in the house as Lena would’ve expected, but then again, she’d never been to a party before. Leslie hadn’t been the only one to point out her unexpected presence; several people had given her strange looks, as if she was an apparition. At one point, she saw someone looking at her angrily as they slapped quite a few dollars into someone else’s hand; it was as if they’d bet on whether she’d ever show up at a party or not, and Lena decided to avoid that guy. She wasn’t very comfortable, but she toughed it out, staring down anyone who tried to do the same to her.

Somewhere in the kitchen, someone smashed a glass to the sound of cheering, and at the back of her mind Lena wondered whether anyone was going to clear it up. Before she could get up to check, though, Mike stumbled into the midst of the group of people sat around the floor.

“Guys guys guys-”

“And girls, you shit,” Leslie interjected.

“And… girls,” Mike continued, giving Leslie a drunken smile and brandishing a blindfold, “James and I had an idea. Everyone sit in a circle.”

Nothing good could come of this, Lena thought, but shuffled dutifully to the side when Sam sat up straighter and made room for the other people slumped around them to sit down as well. Along with herself, Sam, Leslie, and Mike, there was also a guy called Winn, a blonde girl who Lena knew as Psy. Also in their circle were the three stooges whose house they were in - Maxwell Lord, Morgan Edge, and Ben Lockwood. They were all typical _my dad’s a lawyer_ guys; Lena wouldn’t be surprised if they all ended up running highly unpopular companies one day.

“We’re going to play seven minutes in heaven,” Mike announced, and immediately, all the guys high fived each other and leered at the girls. Lena started to stand up to leave, but Sam dragged her back down with a bump.

“No you don’t,” Sam said. “You have to stay. She might come!”

“Sam, I am not playing seven minutes in heaven with these douchebags,” Lena hissed.

“Might not be so bad Luthor, you might end up with me,” Leslie said, waggling her tongue at her.

“Fuck off,” Lena said, pushing Leslie on the shoulder. Leslie was almost, but not quite wasted, and nearly rolled over backwards. Lena was impressed when Leslie didn’t even spill her drink, righting herself and holding it up in triumph.

“Guys! There’s a catch!” Mike said loudly, waving the blindfold around at them. “We’re gonna spin the bottle to choose someone, and in the other room James is going to spin the bottle with his group, and those two people will get put in Morgan’s closet for seven minutes. But you’re not gonna know who you’re in there with. It’s so fucking dark that you won’t be able to see anything anyway, but we’re gonna blindfold you both.”

Lena thought that this sounded like her worst nightmare come true. Possibly getting stuck in a closet with some sweaty fratboy or cheerleader for seven minutes? Knowing her luck it would end up being James. _Gross_. He’d been flirting with her for a while, although she was pretty sure it was for a bet. He kept trying to touch her on the shoulder, or on the small of her back, and she was patently not interested.

“We all in? Good,” Mike said, chugging the rest of his beer to cheers from the three stooges, and then putting it in the center of the circle they were sitting in.

 _Fuck’s sake_ , Lena thought. Sam owed her big time for this. Like naming her next kid after her, or something.

He spun the bottle, flicking beer everywhere, and Lena silently prayed to any gods or goddesses that may exist somewhere that it would land on anyone other than her.

She was shit out of luck, though.

“Luthor!” Mike shouted as the bottle stopped, pointing clearly at her. It couldn’t be disputed. Lena leaned forward, intent on spinning it again, but Leslie grabbed at her.

“Fair is fair!” she whooped.

“Maybe we should spin it again though,” Morgan Edge said, giving Lena a nasty look. “Nobody would want to make out with her anyway.”

“Fuck off Edge, she’s definitely had more women than you have,” Sam slurred, before everyone burst out laughing at Morgan’s flushed face once he realized what Sam had said. Lena elbowed Sam in the side before taking another drink of her scotch. _Christ._

She was definitely feeling tipsy by now, and rolled her eyes as she stood up and accepted the blindfold off Mike.

Just then, James stuck his head through into the lounge and gave Mike the thumb’s up. “Got ours!” he shouted.

Lena was led up the stairs towards one of the bedrooms, and when they reached the bedroom, Mike clumsily tied the blindfold on her, intentionally pulling some of her hair while he was at it. Fucking Mike. The blindfold was solidly on her, though. She couldn’t see a thing. _I do not want to know why he’s good at tying blindfolds_ , she thought.

The next thing Lena knew, she heard the clattering of the closet door being opened and felt herself being pushed inside it. It smelled like sweaty old shoes, and she kicked a clear space around her feet. There were no lights on in the room; Lena couldn’t see any light around the edges of the blindfold. She stood there in the dark, listening to the party downstairs. The music was surprisingly muffled, and Lena imagined it would get even quieter when the closet door was closed as well.

“Here’s the other blindfold,” she heard Mike say from somewhere near the bedroom door. She heard James reply, and then someone was led into the closet with her. The closet door shut, and then so did the bedroom door. Lena could hear the thuds of feet going back down the stairs.

Lena sighed, yanking the blindfold off as soon as she was able. She was annoyed to see that it was far too dark to see anything. She felt around the door, but couldn’t find a light switch, and huffed out a breath. She heard the other person breathing, was careful not to touch them as she felt behind her for the wall. She shucked her leather jacket and bent down, laying it on the floor, then slid down the wall to sit on it. She winced as she sat on a sneaker, and pulled it out from under her jacket. She’d need antibacterial hand gel for days after this.

Seven minutes in heaven? Seven minutes of _hell_ in this sweaty closet with a stranger, more like. Lena couldn’t wait for it to be over.

“Um,” said a voice. A feminine voice. Lena’s head snapped around in the direction of the voice, surprised that she’d at least lucked out and got stuck in the closet with a woman. She laughed wryly to herself. Stuck in the closet with a woman.

“Hey,” Lena said, dropping her head back against the wall with a thud and pulling her flask out again. The smell of scotch was infinitely better than the stink of the closet. But Lena’s sensitive nose also detected the scent of vanilla. It must be the other girl. It definitely wasn’t this closet.

“Um, this isn’t exactly how I thought my night would turn out,” the voice said from somewhere high above her.

Lena laughed again. “Same,” she replied. “Why don’t you sit down? You’ll probably only catch one or two diseases.”

“Oh, gross,” the voice said, but she laughed too, a light and pleasant sound, and Lena liked it.

Lena drew her knees up to her chest to give the stranger some space to sit down, and clumsily, knocking a few things off hangers, she did so.

“You can take your blindfold off, you know,” Lena volunteered after a moment of silence. “It’s dark enough in here not to be able to see anything anyway.”

“Good. It was digging into my glasses,” the girl said, and Lena heard the sound of her taking the blindfold off. “Ugh, much better. Can’t see a gosh darned thing, though.”

Lena raised an eyebrow that her companion couldn’t see, and straightened her legs out as far as she could before her feet kicked touched something. “Sorry, if that was you,” she said.

“No worries. I’m Kara, by the way,” the voice said, hesitantly.

“Nice to meet you Kara,” Lena said, but didn’t offer her own name in reply, and Kara didn’t ask for it.

“So what’s a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?” Kara said instead.

Lena snorted. “What makes you think I’m a nice girl?” she asked, taking a sip of her scotch. Her limbs felt good and heavy thanks to the alcohol, and she was feeling looser than she usually did. Since they were stuck together, they may as well chat.

“Well, we’ve been in here together for what, a minute? And you already told me about the blindfold and apologized when you kicked me with your… boot. So, if that’s all I have to go off of, then you’re off to a pretty good start,” Kara said, and Lena could hear the smile in her voice.

Lena was pleasantly surprised. She didn’t think she’d been called _nice_ by anyone but Sam since… well, ever, really. “Do you go to NCU?” Lena asked.

“Yup. I’m majoring in journalism,” Kara said. “What about you?”

“Double major in biochemistry and medical engineering,” Lena said, hearing Kara inhale sharply at her response. Before she could find out why that was, Lena found herself continuing to talk. “Do you like scotch?”

“Ah, my sister does, but I’m… I don’t know. I’ve never really drunk it.” Kara said.

“Here,” Lena said, replacing the lid and holding the bottle out carefully. Kara didn’t reach out to take it, and Lena realized she wouldn’t know where it was. “I’m just holding it out at… shoulder-height, I guess,” Lena said, leaning forward a little.

She heard shuffling, and Kara was suddenly much closer, sitting to Lena’s side instead of in front of her, and she reached out to take the flask, grabbing at Lena’s bare wrist instead. Her fingers were warm, and Lena could smell her perfume much more easily now.

“Sorry,” Kara mumbled, before feeling up Lena’s hand towards the whisky and taking it. Lena heard her unscrew the lid, and Kara took a deep drink from it. There was a moment of silence, and then Kara spluttered and coughed as the whisky burned down her throat. “Ugh!” she exclaimed, and a laugh burst out of Lena’s chest, causing Kara to laugh as well. She heard her take another deep drink, and this time she held it better. Kara passed the flask back to Lena.

“You’ll be keeping up with your sister in no time.”

“Fff, yeah, guess so,” Kara said, her voice hoarse from the coughing she’d done. Lena smiled. “I got dragged to this party because she’s got some crush on a girl she doesn’t know the name of.”

“What a coincidence, so did I,” Lena said. “Don’t tell me we’re accidentally being the wing women?!” On a whim, she asked, “your sister doesn’t have red hair, does she?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Kara breathed. “No way. We’ll have to set them up after this.”

“Definitely,” Lena said.

They sat in silence for a moment, and Lena dimly wondered how much time they had left to sit in this smelly closet. Five more minutes with Kara wouldn’t be so bad, though, she thought. She seemed-

“I hope you don’t mind me saying this, since we’re stuck in a closet together playing seven minutes in heaven,” Kara said, “but you’ve got a really nice voice.”

That was the last thing that Lena was expecting someone to say. Hadn’t Kara guessed who she was? She and Sam were always hanging out together, and if she knew who Sam was by sight, surely she also knew who Lena was?

“Thank you,” she said lightly. “I’m surprised to be given a compliment, to be honest, given who I am.”

“Um, well, to be honest, it’s dark in here and I’m not very good with voices,” Kara admitted. “I know that sounds dumb considering my major since we’re always talking to people, but I only transferred here a month ago, and I don’t really know anyone.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah,” Kara said. “Although… as I said, you’ve got a nice voice. I’d definitely remember it, if I heard it again.”

There was an underlying _something_ in Kara’s words, and Lena was intrigued despite herself. She decided to play with it. “Since it’s dark in here, our other senses are heightened. I’d definitely remember your voice, and your perfume,” she said, listening carefully for a reaction.

At first, there wasn’t one. And then she heard Kara shuffle closer. “This is weird, isn’t it?”

“What’s weird?”

“Sitting in a closet with a total stranger and liking the sound of their voice. I don’t know anything about you aside from your voice and your major, but I like the- the _sound_ of you.”

Lena chuckled. “This is like a blind date. Are you even into women, Kara?”

“Despite the fact that we’re sitting in the closet together, yes,” Kara said, and Lena could hear her smiling. “Is it possible to be attracted to someone’s voice?”

“Yes,” Lena replied, looking in Kara’s direction. There was another moment of silence before Kara’s hand came towards her again. Her fingertips touched Lena’s upper arm, and slowly she slid them down and across again until she reached Lena’s hand. In her tipsy state, Lena could feel where Kara had touched her as if she’d left trails of tingles behind. Kara’s hand closed around the flask, and took it from her.

The deep scent of whisky filled the air around them as Kara took another drink from it.

“I agree with you,” Kara said, her own voice low. Lena felt butterflies explode in her stomach. _Why?_ She didn’t even know what the girl looked like. A moment later, she wondered why that mattered. Kara sounded nice. She had a pleasant voice. She smelled wonderful, and she was now drinking Lena’s scotch like a pro. “Is the rest of you as pretty as your voice is?”

_Oh._

“I… well,” Lena said, on the back foot a little, but finding that she liked it. “I think- I’ve been told so. Yes. But of course, it’s all subjective.”

“Well, if it’s in the name of science, I’d like to find out,” Kara said.

Lena didn’t want the time to run out anymore, and the few minutes they had left flashed into her mind like a countdown clock.

_Four minutes._

“Is that right?” Lena asked, her voice lower than it normally was, even to her own ears.

Kara hummed a response, and Lena heard her take another drink.

“You know,” Lena said, “that whisky is quite strong.” She shifted away from the wall to sit next to Kara. The more easily to pass the whisky back and forth, she told herself, as she felt Kara’s thigh warm against her own. She was wearing a skirt.

“That’s _cold_!” Kara yelped as Lena pressed up against her, and for a second Lena was confused. She felt quite warm. What was cold?

Her eyes were adjusting slightly to the darkness, and she could make out Kara’s outline. Her hair was… blonde?

“Your… what are these?” Kara asked, the hand not holding the whisky on the chains on Lena’s pants.

“Oh, they’re just… chains on my clothes,” Lena said. “Sorry, I’ll move them.”

“No, no, don’t worry,” Kara said, sounding thoughtful, and moving back so that they were sitting up against each other again. Her hand was slowly feeling its way up the chain, which was hooked onto the back belt loop of Lena’s pants. Her warm hand rested there for a moment, and Lena wondered whether Kara would keep her hand there. She was oddly disappointed when she didn’t.

The fact was, that was the most someone had touched her, other than Sam of course, for a long time. Sam’s joke to Morgan Edge about Lena sleeping with more women than him was probably correct, but not as correct as everyone there seemed to think, judging by the laughter at Edge’s expense. The truth was, ultimately, Lena was lonely, and she longed for someone to want her.

Some chance of that at this college, though. Maybe somewhere else, where nobody knew who she was.

So, yeah, Lena missed Kara’s hand immediately.

Kara cleared her throat a little before Lena felt her whisky flask being handed back to her, bumping gently against her knee. She took it, and she felt Kara fold her arms in her lap.

_Three minutes._

“I think I know who you are, you know,” Kara stated quietly. She spoke entirely without inflection.

A beat of silence passed between them, and any hope that Lena had of Kara possibly flirting with her evaporated in a second. She certainly wouldn’t, if she knew who she was. Nobody would flirt with Lex Luthor’s little sister. She pulled away from Kara, putting a little distance between them. She shook the flask, finding that there wasn’t too much left in it. It wasn’t a large flask to begin with, and Lena upended it, drinking what was left, before she leaned over and put the empty flask on her leather jacket.

Lena didn’t say anything, and listened to Kara breathe near her. Lena felt the time ticking in the air between them as clearly as if she was sitting next to a ticking clock.

“Dark hair?” Kara said.

Lena didn’t say anything.

“You dress in black, almost all the time. If there’s any color, it’s dark as well, and you prefer purple. Am I getting closer?”

Lena still didn’t say anything. She was curious where Kara was going with this, even as her heart thudded in her chest. She shifted against the wall, feeling another sneaker jamming into her side.

“You’re always listening to music. Headphones, not earphones. I think it’s rock or heavy metal, but from the way I think I’ve seen you reading around campus, I’m sure there’s classical in there somewhere. I’m pretty sure you share some classes with my sister,” Kara said, and Lena felt her move closer. Lena didn’t move, not even when Kara’s hand landed on her knee, her finger touching the frayed edge of a tear. Lena held her breath when Kara’s fingers spread slightly, and suddenly her fingers were on the bare skin of Lena’s knee, and Lena’s breath left her in a rush. That gentle touch was-

“ _Lena Luthor,_ ” Kara whispered, almost in Lena’s ear.

Lena flinched at the sound of her own name. “Yes,” she said flatly, but her voice was shaky, and didn’t sound quite like her own. “That’s me. Are you going to tell me how horrible I-”

“I think you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,” Kara interrupted, her fingers inside the tear over Lena’s knee now, her palm flat on her skin, her thumb moving in slow circles. Lena felt her breath hitch as she felt Kara shift even closer to her.

_Two minutes._

Kara’s hand left her knee, and Lena felt the loss of it for only a second before those same fingers gently touched her cheek. Lena couldn’t help it; when Kara cupped her cheek in her palm, she leaned into it.

“You’ve got the most mesmerizing green eyes I’ve ever seen,” Kara said, her voice quiet. “Every time I wait for my sister outside her medical imaging class, I hope I get to see you. You never miss a class. You’re clearly intelligent. You read a lot, and you always look so thoughtful. Your eyes, they’re… you’re so beautiful, Lena. I’ve wanted to get to know you ever since I first saw you. And here we are, together, in the dark.”

Lena put her hand on Kara’s wrist, unable to stop herself from touching Kara in return. Surrounded by darkness, nobody could see them. Nobody would see her _wanting_ like this. Kara hadn’t mentioned her brother once, nor her reputation. Kara liked the sound of her voice, the way she looked.

“I wish I could see your eyes right now, Lena,” Kara whispered, turning Lena’s face toward her own and sliding her other hand into her hair. Lena felt Kara pull her gently forward, and their noses bumped together. Lena could feel Kara’s breath, warm on her lips.

Together, they sat in the dark, neither of them moving, but Lena could hear Kara breathing heavily. And then she realized – Kara was waiting for her to say something. To do something.

The whisky, and Kara’s words, made her brave.

Lena pressed her lips against Kara’s in a soft kiss. Her lips were warm, and Kara made a small sound deep in her throat at the gentle pressure of Lena’s kiss, her fingers tightening in Lena’s hair. Lena pulled back after scant seconds, unsure of how much Kara wanted, but Kara surged after her.

“More,” she murmured against Lena’s lips, before kissing her again. They started softly, almost shyly. Kara touched her so gently, but Lena pressed back a little harder. Within seconds, they were sharing hot, open-mouthed kisses, and Kara was gasping against her. “More,” she said again, urgency in her voice. Without breaking the kisses, Kara clambered into Lena’s lap, and Lena clutched at the shirt Kara was wearing as Kara cradled Lena’s face between her hands.

Lena brushed her tongue against Kara’s lips and Kara met her immediately, tasting of scotch, and Lena sighed into Kara’s mouth. She moved her hands around to Kara’s back, moving them underneath her shirt and onto the planes of Kara’s lower back, pulling her as close to Lena as she could get. Kara gently bit Lena’s lower lip and pressed her hips down into Lena’s, and this time, Lena was the vocal one, the groan she let out coming from deep in her chest.

One of Kara’s hands was on the back of her neck, then pushing the fabric of her clothes aside as she nipped at Lena’s skin, sucking a bruise into it before soothing it with her tongue. “Something to remember me by,” she murmured, and pressed another kiss to Lena’s lips. Lena chased her, bringing her hands up to dig her hands into Kara’s hair, pulling her back down to kiss her again, pushing her tongue into her mouth. Kara pressed her hips down again, and they pressed into each other again and again, their kisses hot and wet and messy.

All too soon, Kara pulled away from her. Lena’s chest was heaving, and she was short of breath. She felt Kara sit back slightly before the fabric of the blindfold slipped down over her eyes, and Lena did something she’d never done before. She whined, and Kara chuckled.

“Come find me, Lena,” she said, kissing her one last time, but gently. A thumb brushed over her sensitive lips, and Lena licked the pad of Kara’s thumb as it passed. She was rewarded with one more sweet, lingering kiss. “I’m going home now, but come look for me. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Lena heard the bedroom door open, and Kara climbed off her, clearing her throat. She had only a second to compose herself before the closet door was opened, and Mike wolf whistled, shattering the quiet peace the two women had shared.

Lena reached for her leather jacket with one hand; just as she grabbed a handful of it around the flask, she felt a calloused hand pull her upright with the other. Her legs were wobbly underneath her, and she heard James laugh. He waited until Kara had been led out of the room, and then James led Lena out into the hallway. She pulled the blindfold off immediately, looking for Kara, but they were alone in the hallway. James was about to say something, but as she looked around him for Kara, Sam came around the corner from the staircase.

“Hey,” she said, stumbling against the wall. Lena caught her, even though she didn’t feel so steady herself. “What was in Leslie’s green shots?” When she looked around next, James was gone too.

“I- um, I’m not sure,” Lena replied, gripping Sam under the arms and pulling her upright again. Sam slumped against her, breathing against her neck.

“You smell different,” Sam mumbled. “You smell like vanilla. Wait-”

Sam grasped her hoodie and pulled it sideways. “You- you _hussy_! You’ve got a hickey!” Sam crowed, squinting blearily at Lena’s neck before looking up at her. “Wait until I tell _Lillian!_ ”

“Don’t you fucking dare tell my mother,” Lena warned, before she started to laugh. And then she remembered something. “Sam! The girl, your girl. She was here. She’s the sister of… of Kara.”

Sam leaned heavily against her, and Lena wrapped her arm around her waist, keeping her upright even as Sam drunkenly swayed. “Ohh?”

“Yeah. And I know where to find her.”

“Mmh, and her sister, I bet,” Sam said, poking at Lena’s hickey. “Good for you,” Sam added, a little more seriously.

Lena smiled, pressing her cheek into Sam’s hair.

She wanted to find Kara. Kara, who’d kissed her so thoroughly that she still felt breathless. She had a medical imaging class on Monday morning, and Kara would be there, Lena knew it. Lena didn’t know what Kara looked like, but it didn’t matter. Not when she’d made her feel like this.

She’d ask Kara on a date. Not a blind one, but a real one.

Lena couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea floated into my head and wouldn't let go until I wrote it! :)
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/melui-the-ravenclaw) and a new [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Melui_Ravenclaw) I made if you'd like to say hi!
> 
> <3


End file.
